Elsword: The Ghosts
by An0n Author
Summary: An army invades the U.S and forced a brother and sister back from their homes. A year later, they both join the army to take part in the freedom of their country. Through their actions, they've joined a force to be reckoned with as they become Ghosts on the battlefield. Rated M for language and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story for you all but now its set in our world. :D The classes will be:**

**Tactical Trooper**

**Grand Archer**

**Veteran Commander**

**Void Princess**

**Code Empress**

**Lord Knight**

**Gun Master**

**Mobile Artillery**

**Everyone is human since this is set in our world and the classes are for their hair style and their classes also involve their role in the story. I sort of combined two of my favorite games, Ghost Recon and Elsword, together into one story. Not sure if I should put this into the Crossover category or not since there is no other mention of any characters from the Ghost Recon series in this story. :/ Now enough chatting and lets get onto the story!**

* * *

_**-Invasion-**_

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

"Hey mom, I'll be out with Ember all right!" I yelled back into the house door before shutting it and ran with my big sister, Ember, down to the park to play. I brought our Frisbee and we threw it between each other in the green field of the park while many other people were having fun as well with their families. They all had a smile on their face since it was a bright summer day with the sun high up in the sky. The air was crisp with the a subtle warmth to it and the smell of freshly cut grass gun was pleasant without being too powerful. My sister threw the Frisbee back at me and I was about to catch it when I heard people murmuring something and pointing at the sky. The Frisbee dropped to my feet as I looked up to see multiple specks of black filled the sky in a V formation. I look in awe at the sight when the first shell struck the earth. The impact shook the ground and the blast was close enough to send myself flying backwards onto the ground before getting covered in dirt. My ears rung from the impact and the screams of people were muffled and my vision blurred when I felt someone hauling me to my feet. I look over to were the shell had impacted to see a gruesome of a family, or what was left of a family, lay dead with limbs blown clean off. I keeled over from the sight and threw up before getting pulled back up by my sister.

"Come on Blaze, we've got to get back to Mom and Dad!"

I nodded glumly trying to push the image of that family out of my mind before we started to run back to our house. Craters peppered the street around us and houses were ablaze from were a shell impacted and the sounds of distant explosions came to us as the bombs kept falling. We rounded the corner and our house came into view still intact and we both let out a sigh of relief before running over to it.

"Mom, Dad! Get out of there!" I ran as fast as I could when a familiar high pitched screech came form above us and it only struck me what it was before it happened. A bomb landed on top of our house blowing out the windows and the door and left a gaping hole in the roof. Our house was completely engulfed in flames with our parents no were to be seen. I clutched to my sister as we both wept on the sidewalk before she got up and went over to our shack that was left untouched by the flames and came out with two sacks and threw me one. I opened it to find a small blanket, some food, a bottle of water, and some cash.

"This is what I could find in the shed. I'm just glad we used it to store some of our belongings." She whipped a tear away from her eye as she took a quick glance back at our burning house before we started to walk. We joined the other people, who had once been our fellow towns people, who now have become refugee's in this war until we reached a check point armed with our own military personal. We both were huddled together in our blankets near a radio someone had brought and listened intently to what was being said.

"_Reports from multiple areas have told us that they've been attacked by an unknown group of enemies and a bomb raid have blanketed towns and cities all over the West coast. The attackers are still unknown and-...Wait a second...This just in! We've got an I.D for who the attackers are, and they're confirmed as the Korean Military and it seems that they've got Russian armaments, but the Russians are denying any support in this conflict at all."_ I snuggled against my sister to get warmer and she placed an arm around me until we both nodded off. The next morning, we were placed onto an armored bus and taken deeper into America to one of the refugee camps that they've set up.

* * *

_**-A year later-**_

* * *

It's been over a year since the Korean Military has invaded America and have taken a foot hold deep into American soil. So far he border lines of our land and land that has been taken over has decreased some but now it seems that we're in a stalemate with them. I'm now old enough to join the military to fight against the invading force and my sister went in to join at the same time as I did. We both stood in front of the recruiting desk and a person was sitting there with a pen and the forms.

"Name?"

"Blaze, and Ember."

"Age?"

"I'm 18 and she's 19."

"Family?" I hesitated for a second before answering.

"She's the only family I have left."

"All right, would you two step through here and wait with the others to be picked up by a transport. Your training will start as soon as you reach the base." I look towards the door to the waiting room that she pointed out before grabbing my bag and walked over there with my sister.

The bus ride only reminded me of the events that happened last year and it only built up my anger towards the invaders when a sign passed by us. I looked up from were I was to see the fort in front of us until we passed through the gates and came to a stop. The doors opened and a man that looks like he's high in authority walked onto the bus.

"Welcome to Fort Cerulean nuggets. Get your gear and get outside to meet your drill Sergeant on the double!" We all got up and I reached down for my bag before we filed out of the bus into a row in front of it when a jeep pulled up. The back door opened up and out stepped a brown haired woman, with a pretty big sized bust, who had what looked like a permanent scowl on her face as she looked at every single one of us.

"I'm Sergeant Major Stella. I'll be your drill instructor and also will be molding the group of you Bambi's into tough fighting machines by the end of this training course."

"And I hope you'll mold my dick for me." Someone murmured in the group and some of us gave a light laugh at that but that only pissed Stella off.

"Who said that!?" She eyed all of us before walking up to one of the nuggets and stared him down. "Did you say that?"

"No sir!" He said while looking straight ahead.

"Do I look like a sir to you?"

"No sir! I mean ma'am!"

"You're damned right I am!" She stormed back to address us all and we all stood at attention. "Look, I'm not going to take any of this shit from any of you! We are at war here people so don't be goofing off and think this is some sort of joke! When ever you answer my questions, answer in a, 'Sir, yes sir!' Form!"

"Sir, yes sir!" We all said in unison.

"Good. Sergeant First Class Bishop, can you show the men their barracks and Staff Sergeant Anderson, can you please escort the girl to their barracks. Once they're done setting their stuff in their bunks, bring them all down to the barbers for a trim." Stella turned on her heal getting back into her jeep an looked at us all.

"You'll begin your training at 0500 hours tomorrow!" She closed her door before the jeep sped off to who knows were on this massive base and we started our march over to our separate barracks. We all got assigned our own bunks and in them laid a pair of issued a light dark green pants and a grey T-shirt. I set my bag under my bed before we all lined back up and marched over to the barbers shop. I sat in the chair as he wrapped the cape around me and flicked on the clippers and shaved off my shoulder length hair down to a short crew cut. With us all done, we all went down to the cafeteria for our meals and I met up with my sister as we sat down at a table with our trays.

"Jeez, what did they do to your hair?" Ember pointed at my head wither her fork after she took a bite of her spaghetti.

"Oh this? Ah, they just shaved it all of and you're the one to talk." Her hair was no longer hanging down at her waist but was shoulder length and pulled up into a braid.

"They cut all that hair off but I don't really mind it that much. I'm pretty sure that having my hair cut like this won't be the worst thing to happen to us." I only nodded as I plucked a meatball into my mouth.

"I bet that the first few weeks here will be a living hell." And right I was. The very next day, like Stella had told us, she woke us up at 0500 hours to go on a five mile jog. Luckily, I've some how managed to stay in pretty good shape in the past year, and the jog wasn't that bad, but it was still pretty bad. After that we went on a rigorous conditioning of multiple push-ups followed up with multiple curl ups. At the end of that day, I just plopped down into my bed exhausted to only pull it back up again at 0500 hours once more to lug two 30 gallon water jugs five miles to an obstacle course at the end. We crawled through mud and barbed wire before traversing a rope wall and vaulting over a six foot high ones before taking another dive through more barbed wire with muddy water instead of just mud before going back to the barracks to clean up and get some more rest and food. This cycle of conditioning, eating, and sleeping went on for three whole weeks. Multiple people had dropped out of the group but there was still a fairly large group of us left. We now are going through some martial arts classes for self defense when we face a target in hand to hand combat, or get to close to use a gun. We went through that for the next week before moving on to the fire arms portion of the training.

We all were down at the range lined up with Stella in the front giving us the demonstration of the weapon on her hands.

"This, recruits, is the M4 assault rifle. You should know from reading those U.S army handbooks, that this is the standard rifle used in the U.S army. It is firing in a 5.56mm bullet and is effective to about 1,000 yards. Depending on how well you'll be firing, I might switch you up with this." She set down the M4 on the table and picked up another one that was slightly longer and larger as the M4. "This, is the M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle, or EBR for short. This is more accurate than the M4 at greater ranges, but it's far heavier than the M4. The M14EBR is firing in the 7.62NATO round and will be effective at ranges much farther than 1,000 yards out." She then set down that rifle on the table before going back to addressing the rest of you.

"Once I give you the order, you will come up here picking up an M4 and going to the firing line. You will not load the magazine into the magazine well until I give the order. After I tell you to load up the magazine, then I will give you a, 'Ready, aim, fire!' command. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good, now come on up here to pick up your rifle and get to the firing line." We all walked up the the line of weapons and I picked up one of them testing the weight in my hand before going over to grab one of the magazines from the table and walked over to one of the firing zones. Once everyone else had their own rifle Stella gave the next command.

"Load your rifles." I slapped the mag. into the mag well before releasing the bolt loading a round.

"Now ready," I widened my stance a bit and clutched my rifle tighter against my shoulder. "Aim," I brought my rifle up to my cheek lining up the iron sights with the target "fire!" A volley of gun shots went off as all of us started to fire our weapons, to get a feel on how our weapons react. I squeezed the trigger sending down rounds after rounds on the target hitting each of them in around a four inch square in the middle of the target when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I lowered the rifle flipping on the safety before pulling the mag. out and unloading the chamber to turn around and faced Stella.

"What is it sir?"

"I think you should get one of those M14's." I nodded and started my way over to the rack to replace my M4 and I could see that some others, including my sister, have advanced to the M14 rifle. I picked it up and it was a lot heavier than the M4 but it almost felt like a better fit for my hands. Grabbing another mag., I went over to my same firing spot and started to shoot when Stella stopped us to tell us to try some new firing positions from a crouched one to a prone position. Before long, our time at the range was over and we all were placed into a fairly large room with one large table for each of us.

"You're weapon is one of the key tools for your survival in the battlefield. So you must make it a priority to learn the inside and out of your weapon and how to clean and maintain that weapon." Stella handed out multiple cleaning kits along with M4's and M14's through out the class and I received my M14 again. Dismantling it on a clean towel, I began to remove the upper receiver and the lower one before removing the barrel and started to clean down all the parts that were covered in carbon before oiling it down and reassembled it.

We're six months into the training program and we've learned even further in our rifling skills along with survival training and a live fire practice simulation. We even got our hands on some sniper rifles down at the range and I found that I was pretty efficient with among a few others, sister included, but something didn't really feel right with me. We both were sitting in the mess hall and I was picking at my half eaten food in thought when my sister poked me with her finger.

"Something on your mind?" I look up at her and gave her a shake of my head with a one sided grin.

"Nothing's wrong sis."

'Oh, don't give me that bullshit Blaze. I'm your sister so I know when something is wrong with you, so tell me, so what's wrong?" I sigh in defeat as she saw right through me and I mentally slapped myself thinking that I could get away from her.

"Fine, it's just that sitting here for about half a year and training when we could be fighting the invaders. It doesn't seem right for us to just be here when there's still invaders on our soil."

"But if we don't get this training, we'll die sooner and then what? What can you do when you de-" An explosion shook the mess hall and the lights flickered on and off before turning red and the emergency siren started to blare. Everyone was up and running around and most of the cadets here were confused to what was going on when machine gun fire sounded in the distance to be returned with even more fire from our own guns.

"They're here all ready?" I looked to my sister and she nodded in agreement. "Well I can't just sit here doing nothing. Get to the armory and arm up to defend this place!" I got up and ran out of the door into the sunshine to see the full extent of the damage to our base. A tent or two was burning from the explosion and Humvee's were racing around getting into defensive positions with other higher ranking officers shooting at the approaching enemies. I pulled up my arm to shield myself from an explosion before starting my way towards the armory when someone tackled me from behind.

"Don't go to the armory, it's a deathtrap and many others have all ready fallen to it." It was Stella's voice and I felt the weight et up from me to get up as well and I turned around to thank her.

"If you want to thank me," she handed me her rife and withdrew her pistol "then defend this base!" I ran over to were all the other soldiers were firing, right behind a line of Humvee's turned broadside to the enemies with their gunners firing away. I ducked down as bullet impacted the building above me before returning fire. I swapped out for a fresh mag. as my sister found her way next to me with the others and I pulled back around the corner.

"Do you have a visual on the targets?" She yelled over the noise of gun fire.

"I think I got a few of those bastards but more of them are still coming." I pull back as bullets impacted the side of the wall spraying shrapnel everywhere. "Son of a bitch!" I pull around to fire back when one of the soldiers in one of the Humvee's got hit in the shoulder and slumped down in the gunner seat. A field medic ran up to the vehicle and opened the door to pull the injured soldier out of the seat and pulled him back to cover. I eyed the distance from were I was to the Humvee and I made a decision.

"Give me some covering fire!" I popped around shooting two rounds at the enemy before starting my sprint over to the unmanned gunner seat. Gun fire erupted from the corner I was in and bullet ricochet off the ground and whizzed over my head as I sprinted. I rolled into a crouch behind the engine block and I heard multiple thunks of the bullets hitting the steel. I crouched down as I went over to the opened door and crawled into the mid section of the vehicle and into the gunners seat. I pulled back the charging handle of the M2 heavy machine gun before grabbing the grips in the back and pressing down the trigger. The chatter of .50 cal bullets erupted and the clacking of shells falling filled the cabin as I let lose on the enemy. With a clunk of the bolt sounded as the gun ran out of ammo and I threw the empty ammo box out of the slot before placing a fresh one in it's placed. Ripping open the top of the ammo box, I pulled the fresh belt into the loaded and slammed down the rear receiver before racking the charging handle once more before continuing the stream of bullets.

I was firing away when I heard a voice under me and I looked down to see my sister.

"What are you doing here!?" I ducked as a bullet hit the side of the turret and I turned around to fire a burst at the enemy before looking down again.

"Well I'm not letting you be up there all by yourself!" She went over to the end of the vehicle and started to shoot when I called her back.

"Hey, if you want to start being helpful, I saw a few LAW's in the back. Can you take those out just in case we need to use them and can you open up a few more .50 cal ammo boxes?"

"Got it."

"Good." I look back up and popped off two shots before I fell back down into the gunners sitting sling clutching my cheek.

"Blaze! Are you all right?" I removed my hand from my face to have it come up as a red streak.

"I'm fine, it's only a grazing shot but it still stings like a bitch!" I went up again ripping the empty mag box out and reloaded before starting my hail of bullets up again pushing back the advancing forces. The fighting was lasting some time and the barrel of my gun was starting to over heat so I started to pour some water over the barrel to quench it when the Humvee next to me exploded. I ducked down to avoid any shrapnel when a light tank came into view and fired again, this time into a wall showering some of our soldiers in rubble.

"Ember, take out that tank with the LAW!" The tank was now barreling towards my own Humvee and had it's gun aimed at me when Ember fired off the rocket. The rocket hit the tanks tread causing it to swerve off to the side as it fired its cannon off avoiding me. It came to a halt with its detracted side facing us when Ember brought up the second LAW and aimed it at the tank.

"Firing!" I heard the click of the rocket firing and the rocket went off to only have it peter out about 10 feet in front of us and all I could think of then was, _'Well that was fucking great.'_

"Oh...Um...Miss fire." I heard her mumble as the tanks muzzle swung around and pointed it at us and I couldn't move, my feet were frozen in place when the sound of something beating against the wind sounded somewhere behind me.

'_The hell is that?'_ I thought to myself before a missile flew over my head destroying the tank, blowing the turret off of its mount and a flight of four Apaches flew over head to push back the now fleeing enemy. I slumped back down into the gunners sling mount and tilted my head back shifting my feet through the sea of spent cartridges and belt links before I brought my arm up whipping the accumulated sweat off of my brow when a stinging sensation came from my cheek. I touched it lightly with my right index finger and pulled back with a sting to find it red and I remembered that I had a near miss when Stella popped her head through the door.

"The enemy has pulled back when our reinforcements arrived. Thank you both for your efforts in protecting our base."

"Thank you sir." We both gave her a small salute when she took another look at me.

"Looks like you've got a little scratch from the battle, why don't you down to the medical station to get it patched up all right."

"Yes sir." She turned to leave when she stopped and turned back around.

"Oh yes, I've got a message for command for the two of you, with what I've reported back to command, they would like the two of you, and others, to go to Marine Scout Sniper training. You'll be shipping out with some others deeper into our territory to Fort Kopervich in the next day after tomorrow." She left with both of us in wonder and I got our of the gunners seat as another person came over and got into the drivers seat to take it away to the vehicle repair bay and I to the medical tent. I entered it and it was packed with wounded soldiers and one of the doctors cleaned my wound before giving my 5 stitches before slapping a Band-Aid over it to cover it up before heading off to my own bunk to pack up my items and clothing. As I entered my the barracks I was assigned to, I saw a few others were also there as well packing up their gear and we only nodded in a silent greeting and I started to pack up my things into my bag. I bet Ember is doing the same or something similar to what I am doing now before I took a long shower, got dinner, and went to bed.

The next day, training all around was postponed due to the attack and everyone was there to help with the repairs when Stella had called for the two of us. We made our way down to her office to see a long wait line all ready in front of us and we took a seat at the end. The wait was long and tedious but we stood their waiting for our turn and when it came, we both were slightly relieved.

"Come in you two." Stella said. We both saluted and she saluted back before continuing with what she had to say. "Now, I know I've spoken to you about the being transferred to the Marine Scout Sniper training regiment, but higher ups in command have been analyzing how you dealt with that attack yesterday, and how you reacted to it, and they've decided to give the two of you a promotion. Congratulations Corporal Blaze and Corporal Ember in your promotion."

"Thank you sir!" We both stood at attention and saluted as well before she came up to us giving our new badges to show our rank. No longer a Private and now as a Corporal, I'm fighting a smile that threatens to pop up onto my face when she dismissed up both. Shutting the door behind us as we left, the smile finally broke out on my face and so did Embers.

"Promoted and it's only been about six months since we enlisted."

"Still, this is war and we can't let this get to our heads."

"Yeah, you're right." With that, we both went on to help the base with repairs before the day ended and we went to bed. The very next day, we both rose early at dawn to get on the bus to Fort Kopervich and it left just as the sun started to rise behind the now distant Fort Cerulean.

* * *

**Anon: And there's chapter 1 for you all. So, how did you like it?**

**Everyone: Where do we fit in all of this?**

**Anon: Calm down, you all will be placed in later but you shouldn't exist, you're Ghosts ;)**

**Aisha: Anon...He just...Winked at us... *Shivers* It's really creeping me out...**

**Chung: And now you've also seen the military side of Anon XD**

**Still if anyone has seen or played Ghost Recon, and is a fan of it, you'll receive one of these! *Pulls out a silver platter* IT'S A MUFFIN MADE OUT OF COOKIE DOUGH AND IS TOPPED OFF WITH MILK AND OREOS! Though these are only for those who played XD All you other people get these regular cookies and Muffins. Until next time, Anon, out!**

***Connection Lost***


	2. Chapter 2 Field Operation

**Anon: Now here's the next chapter :D**

**Elsword: *Reads through the whole chapter* We're still not in it! *Pulls out a Muffin Blaster***

**Raven: Now there Elsword, why don't you put that away and- *Gets blasted***

**Elsword: I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU! *Straps two bandoliers of Muffin Grenades and duel wields Muffin Blasters***

**Anon: You do know that the Muffin Overlord won't like you touching her Muffin Weapons...**

**Elsword: *Pulls out duel Muffin Knives* So what? What is she going to do?**

**Anon: Aren't those...**

**Elsword: Her experimental Muffin Knives? Yes, yes they are.**

**Gophers: *Runs at Elsword raging***

**Elsword: Ahhh, nope. *Blasts and stabs them all***

**Anon: And she won't like you killing her gophers either...**

**Elsword: Now let's go on a hunt for Chi *Demonic aura and storms out of the room***

**Aisha: 10 bucks that he'll get his ass kicked by Chi!**

**Chung: 20 on some decapitation!**

**Rena: *Mourning over Raven's death***

**I'm also changing up Ember's appearance from the Mobile Artillery to the Aegis Guardian haircut.**

* * *

_**Field Operation**_

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

Moving to Fort Kopervich, we entered into the Marine Scout Sniper training program. The beginning of it wasn't that different from the training that we've done at Fort Cerulean, with a tough physical exam but the differences stop there. Since we were proficient with the M4 and M14EBR assault rifle, we all focused more on the sniper rifle in the multiple variants coming from the M40A4 bolt-action rifle, to the M107 semiautomatic anti-vehicle rifle, to this new semiautomatic M110 sniper rifle. With firing those weapons, I find that I prefer the M40 over the M110 over my own preferences with my sister the opposite of me, but there was one rifle that I found a really good liking too. Just before the war sprung up, the Marines received a new sniper rifle, in a .338 Lapua, called the M-RAD. _(Sorry for those who I'm boring to death with gun facts...This just really brings the gun nerd in me out XD so sorry for those and be warned that he will make more appearances as we go on.)_ Some might think that the M-RAD is a big weapon to carry around, but the weight is manageable along with it's length with the stock folded over and the knock down power and the range that it has makes up for it's size. Also being able to break it down in the field if needed or to change out the parts for a smaller caliber rifle only adds to the fun with it.

In the three months that we've spent at Fort Kopervich, we were taught in ways in spotting targets, camouflage, radio communication, which my sister specialized in. We were taught are other tactics to keep from being detected along with working with other sniper units and my own spotter, who happened to be my sister as well. Both of us, and the other trainees we joined when we came to Kopervich, have just completed the training course and we now wait for our deployment orders. I was in the armory, along with multiple other soldiers checking their weapons, and I had my assigned M-RAD broken down and inspecting the internal parts when my sister came in.

"Just got a message telling us to get to the briefing room in five." I nodded and reassembled the rifle, placing it back in its rifle rack, and we walked over to the briefing room. Most of the seats were all ready taken and we took up two free seats near the back of the room and I had pen and paper to take notes on. Once a few more soldiers arrived, the briefing began.

"Todays mission is for a small ground force to infiltrate and destroy an enemy outpost just outside one of many occupied towns, freeing them and push back the enemies line. Bravo Alpha-0 will be the infiltration squad to take over the outpost with sniper cover from Theta-38 and 07 code named Snake Pit." Some of them turned towards the two of us and I paid no attention to them as the briefing continued. "Leading Bravo Alpha-0 will be Sergeant Major Lowe. Snake Pit will be infiltrating the camps perimeter a few days in advance and set up a snipers hide to start relaying information to Charlie Omega on the camps strength and what type of resistance would be held. The AO is a green vegetated area so bring your guilly suits. Snake Pit will be inserted via helicopter, two days before Bravo Alpha-0's team is dropped in to secure the area. Once it's secured, Snake Pit will meet up with Bravo Alpha-0 and hold the area until our forces can arrive to take over the outpost. Pack up and study up Snake Pit because you're being inserted tomorrow. Dismissed." Everyone started to get up and I scribbled one last thing down on my sheet of paper before standing up and headed out with my sister.

We both retrieved out rucksack and started to fill it with our essentials items. A radio, food rations, tow canteens with water on the side pouches and a camel back full of water, a sheet of canvas for an urban hide with some tent polls, a bullet proof vest. Night optics for my sniper rifle, a range finder, binoculars, five mags. for my pistol and 10 mags. for my M-RAD. My sister did the same with hers, except she loaded up with a M110 sniper rifle. Finishing our packing, we hit the hay quickly knowing that we're going to be taking off early in the morning.

The moon was still up in the sky but it was nearing the horizon as both myself and my sister loaded up into the Blackhawk before taking off into the night sky. Twenty minutes passed as we flew through the air and we both loaded our weapons as we neared the insertion point. With the Blackhawk touching down, we disembarked quickly and held a little defensive circle with the heli's gunner gun at the ready as they flew up quickly before disappearing into the night sky. We remained in the same position with our heads on a swivel for a minute before we started our hike over to our observation location. We slowly poked our way through the forest until the enemy outpost was visible in the distance through our night vision goggles. We continued until we reached a great spot fare enough away from the outpost to not be spotted easily yet still have a view on the whole outpost. We made a little ditch and made a little roof out of the fallen trees around us before we set up our two sniper rifles pointed at the outpost with the barrels barley sticking out. The little hide was small enough to sit up and my sister set up the radio as I started to survey the area.

"Snake Pit, Snake Pit, to Charlie Omega, over."

"This is Charlie Omega actual. Go on Snake Pit, over."

"We've set up our hideout over the enemy base, over."

"Roger that Snake Pit. Begin your observation and start relaying details back to us, over."

"Roger that Charlie Omega, Snake Pit, out." She hung up the radio before laying prone next to me to make observations. We took shifts from observing the area to guarding the entrance and when breakfast came around before we radioed back more info we obtained. That cycle went on for another two days when Charlie Omega radioed back.

"Charlie Omega to Snake Pit, do you read? Over." My sister crawled over and picked up the transceiver and called back.

"This is Snake Pit actual, we read you Charlie Omega, over."

"Operation Foot Print is about to commence. Bravo Alpha-0 will be in range for your ear piece radio and you'll be communicating with them through that. Their chopper is only a few klicks out from the camps location and you're both declared hot to engage the enemy when the lead starts flying, over."

"Roger that Charlie Omega. Snake Pit, out." With the end of that, Ember laid prone next to me before flipping off the safety.

"So, Bravo Alpha-0 is coming in?"

"They are and now it's to get ready to provide support." She pulled back the bolt of her rifle and it snapped forward with a click. I flicked off my own safety and pulled the bolt back slightly on my rifle to check if a bullet was loaded before pushing it forward.

"Zero our scopes down in the center of the camp. From there we can make the small mill adjustments if they're farther away and when they're closer." We lay still as we wait for the choppers arrival when a voice came over our headsets.

"Bravo Alpha-0 to Snake Pit, do you copy?"

"This is Snake Pit, we copy you Bravo Alpha-0."

"Right, we're about 1 klick from the target. We want you to take out the guard tower machine gunners in the towers so it will be a bit safer while the chopper touches down. When we're touching down, can you also take out as many targets you can?"

"Roger that Bravo Alpha-0, Snake Pit, out." I shifted my aim up to the gunners position and timed my breathing.

"We'll take both of them out at the at the same time. I got the far one, range 650 yards. You got the other one at about 550 yards."

"I see him."

"All right. Three. Two. One. Send it." We both fired at the same time and I could see through my scope the vapor trail left from the bullet arc through the sky until it impacted the gunners head in a red mist and he crumpled to the ground. I look around at the other ground patrols and they haven't noticed anything yet.

"Tangos down and still undetected." I crank the bolt loading a fresh round in the chamber as I shifted around to mark where all the other targets were located. They all still had no clue to our presence and kept on their own duties when one of them started to panic and pointed up at the sky. I listened closely to hear a soft thump of chopper blades coming up and I placed my hand against the headphone.

"Bravo Alpha-0, Bravo Alpha-0, is that you we're hearing?" Just then three Blackhawk helicopters came into view and the miniguns mounted on their sides started cranking up in a roar firing bullets into the surprised enemy militants. "Err...cancel that last transmission, over."

"Roof, roof!" I turn my attention to the roof as my sister kept on firing at the enemy when I saw one of them with an RPG aimed at the choppers. I fired quickly hitting him in the chest causing him to tense up and aim up as he fired the RPG off and it arced over the helicopter. Racking the bolt, I went after another one who was firing up at the helicopter as the ground team repealed down from their birds.

"Ember, you got the ground targets, I'll get the ones on the roof." I didn't get a verbal response but one with her M110 chatter. I see a door starting to open up and I sent a round through the door to have it slam shut. It tried to open again and I could see a shadowy figure of a head peak up through the stairs. I placed my crosshairs on it and pulled the trigger to see a dark splatter on the wall behind him and have his head snap backwards before disappearing.

"Bravo Alpha-0 deployed, Nomad 24, 06, and 38 pulling out." One of the pilots said over the radio when I spotted another person standing on a roof with another RPG shouldered and aimed at the ascending Blackhawks. I shifted over and fired but too late. As the bullet hit him and tore through his chest, he had already fired off the RPG and the rocket hit the tail of one of the fleeing Blackhawks.

"Shit!"

"Mayday, mayday! This is Nomad-06, we're hit! Tail rotator hit and burning, we're out of control! Mayday, mayday-" The frantic voice of the pilot cut out as the Blackhawk careened into the ground sending up dust.

"This is Bravo Alpha-0 to Charlie Omega, Blackhawk down but still mostly intact."

"This is Charlie Omega, roger that, send in some troops to check for survivors over."

"Bravo Alpha-0, roger that! Remeraz, Joannes, and Lento, go in and check for survivors. Snake Pit, provide sniper support, everyone else, lay down suppressive fire. Nomad squad, stay at a safe distance and be ready for a medevac!" Three people branched off of the main group and headed towards the crashed chopper with the others continuing on with the siege. We both shifted over the the crashed chopper site to see that multiple enemy units all ready moving in on the crash site and we engaged them. Some of them tried to run but were cut down by the three marines that were sent to it. Another one came around the corner and brought his gun up but dropped it as my bullet pierced through his chest.

"This is Lento, both the pilots and gunners are alive but wounded." I swapped out for a fresh mag. before pushing the bolt forward continuing to fire away at them.

"This is Nomad-24, we're inbound for medevac. Clean up the landing area of the hostiles so we can land and get our boys out of there."

"This is Bravo Alpha-2, we're encountering fierce enemy fire from a gunner position! We can't advance any farther and we can't get into a position to silence is!" I shifted from the landing zone sending a round at the gunner turning the upper part of his head into a fine red mist. We both kept the fire coming down on them until we got an all clear from Lowe telling us that no more enemy forces were found. The two pilots and gunners were air lifted out of there and carried back to base. Through the whole fire fight, I went through 30 rounds of ammunition with my sister 40. Spent cartridges littered the hide and we packed up our gear and destroyed the rest of our position before making our way down to the outpost. We were still under the forests cover when we saw the others in the center. My sister and I threw an arm up in greetings as we exited the forests cover and Lowe turned towards us and waved back.

"Nice job you two, your sniper cover and intelligence you gathered has led this raid to victory."

"Thank you sir." We both saluted him and he was about to salute back when blood splattered into my face causing me to stumble backwards. I hit the ground and look up to see Lowe clutching at a hole in his neck trying to stop the crimson flow to no success when another shot went off just over my head.

"Shit, sniper!" My sister dragged me behind one of the buildings and everyone was shooting in all directions as the medic pulled Lowe's body into a buildings garage. The rest pulled back behind the buildings wall and other joined up with the medic and Lowe.

"God damn it, Sergeant Major Lowe is dead!"

"What do we do now!? Lowe is dead and there's a sniper out there!" The radio was abuzz with the frantic chattering now that our leader is gone and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up!" The chatter died instantly and I sighed irritably as I thought.

"Listen, panicking won't help us in our current situation so listen up. You on the front corner, what's your name?"

"J-Joannes sir!" I pulled out a small mirror and edged to the corner before placing my hand back on the headset.

"Joannes, I want you to put your helmet on the tip of your rifle and edge it our as if you were going to lean out to take a peak." He nodded and did that while I watched with my mirror around the corner for any signs of the snipers whereabouts. Joannes's helmet got thwacked with a bullet and he pulled it back quickly before placing it back on his head and I could see a slight disturbance in vegetation in a dark area and I replaced the mirror.

"All right, I found his location. He's up on one of the hills in front of us. When I give the word, everyone will unload into that hill giving myself and Ember enough time to get a bullet on target." Two people with 240B's pulled back their charging handle as they braced themselves to lay down suppressing fire with the others checking their weapons.

"All right. Three! Two! One, suppressing!" They all popped out opening fire into the hill and a bullet was received high above us on one of the buildings walls. Ember and I popped out and lines up our sight on the target location. I spotted the sniper and lined up his head inside the crosshairs before pulling the trigger. I could see the target tense up before slumping over and everyone started to cheer as I let out a sigh of relief. I took a quick swig from my water canteen when the radio went up.

"Charlie Omega to Bravo Alpha-0, do you read over?"

"Charlie Omega, this is Snake Pit, Bravo Alpha-0 commanding officer, Sergeant Major Lowe, is dead and I've taken control over Bravo Alpha squad."

"Roger that Snake Pit. Hold the area until friendly reinforcements arrive."

"Roger that. By the way, is it known if there's any enemy reinforcements on their way?"

"Sorry, but no information is available at this time Snake Pit. I suggest that you set be prepared for anything, over."

"Is there any chance we could have a air unit close by for come close air support?"

"There aren't any Apache squadrons available at the time but there's a squadron of A-10's on stand by."

"Good enough, send them over."

"Roger, arrival time for those A-10's approximately 5 minutes."

"Roger that, Snake Pit, out." I hung up and walked over to the rest of the unit to get them organized. "So, how much ammo is left?"

"Only about 500 rounds each for the 240's and some for our M4's."

"Have we checked this bases supply depot?"

"Not yet sir, Maurice, Clarkson! Go check on the enemies supply depot!" Two more soldiers ran off and asked for two others to come with them and I looked around the area.

'_Man, my training didn't cover me in leading a platoon.'_ I thought as I rubbed my hand through my hair.

"I guess that that road is the only place to enter this base from that side?"

"That's right sir." I looked around at the building and found two that looked good enough to form a defense from when Maurice and Clarkson came back.

"Sir, there's plenty of ammo to go around us all." I nodded before pointing to the two buildings I spotted earlier.

"Good, I want machine gun nests set up in those two buildings on the roofs and windows, and an RPG bay in that buildings entrance." They nodded and everyone went to work on getting the base prepared. As they got that ready, I set up a new sniper hide in one of the taller buildings with Ember when one of the soldiers called over the radio to tell me that everything was done and everyone was in position. I was in the sniper hide with my three mags. laid out for quick reloads along with Ember the same and we both re-zeroed and ranged specific objects out when we saw some movement.

"Everybody stay on alert, an enemy jeep has been sighted making their way to this base." I got a roger in response and I leaned my head over to view the sight with my optics when the jeep came into view.

"Synchronize our shots into the driver."

"Got it."

"On my mark. Three. Two, one. Send it." We both shot and the drivers window spidered and coated in a crimson red before swerving into a tree before we finished off the passenger and gunner when Charlie Omega came back online.

"This is Charlie Omega, Snake Pit, you have a large enemy force coming your way."

"This is Snake Pit, roger that. Any idea how much longer till the air support arrives?"

"About two more minutes out."

"Well that's just fucking great." I muttered as I got back into my sights.

At first, nothing had happened but then multiple trucks carrying multiple troops in the back started to roll forward with an APC in the back of them.

"I want you all to hold your fire until I give the command."

"Roger that." I looked through counting at least 10 troops in the back with three in the front with each truck and who knows how many there are in the APC.

"Jinkans, use that RPG to take out that APC when you get a shot. Don't waste it on those trucks."

"Got it."

"Now everyone, open fire!"

Machine gun chatter erupted from both the buildings as both Ember and I took out the driver again in the first truck and blood splattered onto the window as it swerved off the road and the troops dismounted as did the others giving way to the APC. It skidded to a stop unloading its troops quickly before going ahead with it's gun firing. Just as Jinkans was instructed, he fired the RPG at the APC hitting it dead center. It burst into flames as it rolled off to the side harmlessly before blowing up. We were thinning out the enemy troops as they advanced and I was on my second to last clip when a tank raced around the corner. I saw an RPG go off and it hit in front of the tank doing no damage to it as it barreled towards us. It's turret swung to the side and fired off it's main gun where Jinkans was and the buildings shook with a violent tremble.

"Shit, Jinkans, respond!" Silence. "Jinkans! Shit, the fuckers got him!" I looked behind me to see Remeraz coming down with the second gunner that was on top of the building.

"It got to hot up there for us to stay there."

"That's OK but how are we going to deal with that ta-"

"Shit! Everyone get back!" I heard my sister yell as she pushed back from the table we used, to brace our rifle, with her rifle and I turned around to see the tanks barrel aimed at us.

"Shit!" I pull up my rifle up as I got up and turned around to run through the door behind everyone else when the tanks main gun fired. I was sent flying by the explosion and I found myself face down in the floor with small pieces of rubble landing on my and dust surrounding me. My ears were ringing from the explosion and my vision was blurred as I coughed and rolled myself over. I looked down to see my rifle still in my hand miraculously and I looked through the blurriness to see Remeraz Beside me firing away with his 240B and my sister over me as she grabbed the back of my collar and pulled be through the door way with Remeraz following behind. I looked through the door, out of the giant hole, that used to make up the window and most of the wall, to see even more infantry trucks coming up as my vision cleared and the ringing stopped.

"God, these fuckers still keep on coming!"

"Charlie Omega, this is Snake Pit, what's our ETA for our air support!?" My sister yelled into the radio.

"You're air support has arrived." A calm male voice came over the radio. "This is the Stingray squadron, the air support you called for earlier."

"Thank god you're here!" I grabbed onto a door handle to help lift myself up to a standing position. "Stingray, target that tank! Light that mother fucker up!" Though I couldn't see the aircraft through the ceiling, I could defiantly hear it as it fly above us and a distinct noise of a missiles firing was inevitable and was confirmed as the tank was blown to bits by two antitank missiles.

"Fire run complete. Give us the next target."

"Target those infantry and around those vehicle."

"Roger that, turning to engage." The sound of them going over us for an attack run sounded again, this time, instead of a missile being fired, the roar of the A-10's gatling gun sounded and the 30mm bullet impacted the ground shredding the trucks into cheese and obliterating any unlucky enemy to catch one of those bullets.

"Attack run complete. No more enemies spotted. Stingray squadron returning to base."

"Thanks for your support Stingray." I place my hand down from the headphones to hear the cheers of everyone in protecting this base when our own transports arrived and filled through here. We might have defended this new base of operations, we still suffered losses of our own. Two of our soldiers were killed, including the commanding officer, and a few of us were injured from the fight, but it could have gone much worse. I sat on one of the benches watching the bustle of workers moving into the buildings around us and setting things up when my sister patted me on the back.

"Nice job commanding there little brother."

"That might be but I'm not one for leading."

"But, you did get everyone in line and put yourself in the leader position and successfully organized us into a good defense so don't say that you didn't do a good job." She gave me a slight noogy and I gave a slight chuckle when I a helicopter touched down.

"Well, there's our ride. Lets get back home." We waved good bye to the rest of the Bravo Alpha squad before the helicopter took off and started to fly us back to Fort Kopervich. Once we set down and unloaded all of our gear, we were debriefed before we were ordered over to our commander, General Hoffman, room. We entered and saluted him and he saluted back before motioning his hand to the two chairs.

"Please, take a seat." We did before he continued. "As from what I and the other high ranking officers have been discussing as we heard about your feats in combat with not only reorganizing a disorganized unit after the Lowe's death, but you both have also organized them into a success full defensive position. Now through these feats in combat, and many other discussed topics, we've decided to promote you both. Congratulation Sergeant Major Blaze and Sergeant Major Ember."

"Thank you sir!" We saluted him again and he did back to us.

"There's one other thing that I have for the two of you. There's a secret group inside our military that takes elite men and women, like you two, and form them all together to create an elite unit. Few know of their existence and they're used for missions that are too sensitive for the regular marines and army to handle. They accomplish all their missions with the use of their highly advanced technology and training."

"Why are you telling this to us sir?"

"Because you two have been asked to join them. You two are now the Ghosts of the battlefield. You'll be fighting with the best of the best in every branch of our military and you're shipping out today. Dismissed." Saluting once more, we left to pack our things and finished with that, we made our way onto the runway to have an Osprey touch down with a symbol I've never seen before. It was a dark metallic blue skull with some sort of mask on it which must be the Ghost's symbol. The rotors died down and the back of the Osprey opened up to have a tall male, with blue eyes, and blond hair that's parted off to the right and is in a long pony tale in the back. There were also some brown tips at the end of a piece of his hair that made him look like he has some Pikachu ears. His uniform also had the same symbol that was on the side of the aircraft on his on his right shoulder.

"So, are you the two new guys command has told us about?"

"We are."

"Good. The names Chung by the way."

"Ember."

"Blaze."

"All right then Ember, Blaze, why don't you get into the V-TAL to get us back to Fort Sapphire to meet up with the rest of Delta Squad." He went back inside the V-TAL and I looked over at my sister to see that she had her day dreamy face on and I nudged her with my shoulder.

"Does someone have a crush on a certain person?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Ember, you had that dreamy face on~."

"Sh-shut up." She said flustered as she boarded the V-TAL. I laughed as I followed her in to see Chung talking with I guess was our pilot whose flight suit had the same emblem that Chung has on his. She was a white haired girl with golden eyes and she looked about my age, maybe a bit older, and was shorter than Chung. She looked away from Chung to see as and she went up with a smile to meet us.

"So you're the new recruits for Delta Squad?"

"We are."

"Might I ask your names?" Her voice was soft and sweet but at the same time commanding and have some authority behind it.

"I'm Blaze."

"Ember."

"Nice to meet the two of you. I'm Eve, the pilot and robotics expert in Delta Squad and I'm guessing that you're both the sniper/recon of the team along with the communications expert in the group?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, you three strap in for our captain really wants to meet the two of you." I looked at her as she turned around and walked into the pilots seat and my sister punched me in the arm.

"And you're the one that says that I've got a crush on someone here~?" She teased.

"Oh shut up you." I leaned back as the rear hatch closed up and the rotors started to whirl up before we took off and headed for Fort Sapphire.

* * *

**Anon: And that's the end of the chapter.**

**Rena: Aw, isn't that so kawaii~! Looks like someone likes each other~!**

**Blaze and Eve: *Looks at each other and their faces turn red***

**Chung and Ember: *They look at each other and look away***

**Rena: Aw, come on, you four know you like each other~!**

**Anon: Hey, were's Elsword?**

**Blaze: Oh him? He's still on the hunt for Chi.**

**Outside: ROOOOAAAARRR! *Thud***

**Aisha: WTF WAS THAT!?**

**Anon: Wait... *looks the window* That sone of a b****!**

**Elsword: *Riding Nuke* I'M COMING FOR YOU CHI!**

**Anon: YOU ARE NOT USING MY NUKE! *Jumps on to Nuke***

**Blaze and Ember: Well this won't end well for Elsword I bet.**

**Anon: YOU ARE NOT ALOWED TO USE MY PET NUKE YOU SON OF A-**

***Connection Lost***


	3. Chapter 3 Meet The Ghosts

**Anon: So, after beating Elsword for trying to take Nuke, I finished this next chapter!**

**Ara: *Sighs and sits off to the side***

**Anon: Oh come on Ara, you're in my story now.**

**Ara: What? REALLY!? :D:D:D:D**

**Anon: Why yes, yes you are.**

**Ara: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *Glomps Anon***

**Proto and Saki: *Death glares***

**Anon: *Sweat drops* Well at least you're happy.**

**So now, lets add Ara's class to the mix with her as a Sakra Devanam.**

* * *

_**Meet The Ghosts**_

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

The helicopter ride was a quiet one with little chatter and I decided to take a short nap on the ride to have my sister poke me awake. The rotors on the V-TAL were flipped up wards as we made our descent down onto an airfield. Through the small port hole in the V-TAL, I could see outside a tall red haired person standing on the edge of the pad waiting for us. the Osprey touched down gently and Eve pulled a few levers and flipped a few switches killing its systems before getting up from her seat and walked out towards the exit.

"Well, here's our stop." She said as she walked past us. Chung got up and followed her my sister and I picked up our bags before walking outside to see Eve and Chung talking to the red haired person. He scooted past them and came up to us.

"So, you're the new recruits?" He asked.

"Yes, we are, sir."

"Good. Now let me introduce myself to the two of you. I'm Elsword, leader of Delta squad, call sign Ghost Lead. You've all ready met our pilot and robotics expert and heavy machine gunner Eve and Chung also known as Delta-4 and 5. Follow me to meet the rest of Delta Squad." He turned around and started to walk towards one of the buildings when a tall man, with black hair with some red on the sides, came up to him.

"Ah, Elsword, good news. Our new equipment just arrived and who are those two behind you?" He pointed his thumb at us and Elsword turned around to talk to us.

"Oh them? There the new recruits, Delta-8 and 9, our new sniper and communications expert."

"I'm Blaze."

"Ember."

"Nice to meet you Blaze, Ember. I'm Raven, Delta-6 and the explosives expert for Delta Squad."

"Explosives expert? Sounds fun."

"More than you know it. I like you two, I think you two will just fit in just right." Raven then turned around walking onto one of the large hangers that were near the bunker that we were heading too. Elsword opened the door and we all walked in to see a long hall way with multiple doors on either side and he walked us down to the last few ones.

"So, this will be your rooms. Blaze, you'll be bunking in with Chung and Ember you're with Eve. Now you two can just throw yourself bags in and follow me to meet the others."

I opened my own door to find the room plain, clean, and simple with a couch on one side and a desk on the other. I chucked my bag onto the top bunk before turning around and closed the door behind me.

"Hey Chung, tell me, do you snore?"

"I don't. Why do you ask?"

"'Cause the first few days of basic training, there was a person that snored there and we all got little sleep."

He chuckled as we went over to the hanger and when we entered, I could see a purple, green, haired girl in soldier uniforms and a black haired girl in a flight suit all around some boxes with Raven. Off to the side, an Apache, the Osprey that we arrived in, along with a Blackhawk stored inside. When we got closer, the purple haired girl noticed us and waved and we waved back.

"So, these are the new recruits you told me about?" The purple head asked.

"Why yes, yes they are."

"I'm Blaze and this is my sister Ember." We both stuck our hands out for a shake and she took it with a smile.

"I'm Aisha, second in command for Delta Squad as Delta-2 and I'm the door breacher of the group." We walked over to the pile of crates and the two other girls stuck there hands out in greeting as well.

"I'm Ara," the black haired girl said, "copilot with Eve for Delta Squad as Delta-7 but I also can run support in the Apache."

"And I'm Rena as Delta-3 and the medic for Delta squad." We shook both of their hands before we all turned towards the wooden boxes.

"I've kept the boxes sealed like you said until the others arrived."

"So can we open them now?" Raven whined.

"Jeez, you sound like a little kid at Christmas. Sure, you can go to and open them now." Everyone started to grin widely as we started to sort the boxes out for our own classes. I pulled one out designated for the Recon and when I opened it, I swear I had a litter of kittens **(XD Majorslack reference)**.

"Sweet, I get my M-RAD!" I picked it up from the packaging and held it in my hands getting the familiar weight and feel for the rifle again before placing it down on the table we set up behind us. Slowly but surely, we've managed to empty all the boxes and arranged all the weapons on display on the table.

_**(Warning, gun overload incoming. Gun overload incoming XD)**_

"Wow, the most sophisticated arsenal I've ever seen yet." We all stepped back and looked at the spread of weaponry and we couldn't help but smile.

"It's like Christmas morning."

Looking through the table, I could see which new weaponry everyone has gotten. Raven got an M468 assault rifle along with a new FGM-172 rocket launcher. Chung got a new M249 Squad Automatic Weapon, or SAW for short and even with it being a pretty large gun, it fits Chung's hands perfectly. Aisha got a new KSG shotgun along with a new kit for door breaching that is small, yet packs a punch. Rena got a new Mp-7 SMG with a new medical kit and Eve also get a P90 SMG and this new backpack sized UAV called the MAV. I got my favorite sniper rifle, the M-RAD and my sister got her M110 and we both also got these new M39EMR's. We all also received a Kimber ICQB 1911 pistol and all the necessary parts to place a suppresser along with some others to add to the weapons as well.

I look through the pile of opened boxes making sure that we got them all when I came across one that wasn't opened and it wasn't designated to any specific role.

"Hey guys, does this belong to any of you?" I held the box up and Elsword only smirked.

"It doesn't belong to any of us, it belong to Ember and yourself." I looked down at it puzzled and looked back up at him as my sister came to my side. "Go on, open it."

I took out my knife and cut the tape off and flipped the flaps outward to find these two monocles inside along with these two patches that looked like the color of our skin.

"Those are one of the Ghosts best weapon we have, the Cross-com. It will link your data to your whole team and be able to communicate with the others through those sub-vocal transmitters. Those patches just got right onto your neck and they will act like a regular radio. You no longer have a name on the battlefield for you are a Ghost amidst the combat. You shall work with all of us to complete the objective and we will complete the objectives as quickly and efficiently as possible. You've got your gear and equipment, you've got the training to fight with the best of us, Ember and Blaze, welcome to the Ghosts."

* * *

_**-A few months later-**_

* * *

I was with Eve inside of the Osprey after a mission as she went through a systems check making sure everything is ready for a mission. I sat in the copilots seat and looked on as she went through the analog and digital mechanisms that helped the pilot fly the plane.

"Hey, Eve."

"Yeah Blaze?"

"I'm wondering, how do you fly this V-TAL?" She smiled as she set her laptop aside and looked at me amused.

"It's very simple really. It might look hard with all of these gauges, buttons, and lever but it's all real simple to use." She straightened up and looked forward as if she was going to fly this before she started to point to multiple different gadgets and levers telling my what they were. "These central levers down here control the engines power level, this lever up here adjusts the tilt of the twin rotors from vertical to horizontal and anything in between. The screen in front of you shows what would be the tilt of the nose and this button here turns it to the mounted gun beneath. These levers up above controls the fuel and oil inside of the engines and these ones over here control the landing gear." She pointed at them all and I absorbed the information quickly and placed it down into my memory when Rena popped her head into the cabin.

"If you two are done chatting, we've got an urgent mission to complete. Don't worry about the Osprey for we are going to be parachuting in. Everyone is gathering in the briefing room and are just waiting on us three so lets hurry." We both nodded and Eve closed her laptop and shut down the rest of the systems as we exited it and walked over to the briefing room to hear what our mission is going to be.

* * *

The cabin was loud with the drone of the C130's engines and I stood with a face mask over my mouth when Elsword placed his finger on his Cross-com to activate it. We all did the same and the monocle came alive with a complete HUD and a picture of my squad mates in the upper right hand corner.

"All right, we're nearing the drop point. Opening the cargo bay door now." Elswords voice came over the radio as he walked over to the end of the plane pushing a button to have the ramp fall down causing air to whip in creating a deafening noise. The light on the side of the ramp was red and Elsword stood at the mouth of the cargo hatch and I pulled out my pistol checking to see the suppressor tightly attacked to the end of the barrel along with the one at the end of my M39.

"Once the light turns green, you're clear to jump. Land on the designated target as quietly as you can, you don't want to alert the enemy or our mission will be a failure. Switch over to your night vision so you can see the target and see you guys down on the ground" We all nodded and I racked the bolt on my rifle looking over at the light to see it shut off before turning green and time slowed as we started to move forward.

"Go, go, go!" Elswords voice rang out as he motioned his hand forward. What seemed to move in slow motion, first Chung, then Rena, followed up with Eve and Raven jumped over the edge of the rear ramp and disappeared into the dark sky before I jumped as well. Time resumed its normal pace as I began to free fall with my arms spread out wide and I could make out the others clearly through my night vision and everyone else must be close right behind my. The target building was insight and we all were right above it and as we reached the right altitude, one by one, we pulled our chutes. We floated down easily and we all touched down softly packing our parachutes away and we all got on the radio checking in.

"This is Delta-8, I'm here with Delta-4. We've set up our repelling rig on the side of the building and we have visual on the target. Delta's-8 and 5 are on the other side waiting for the command Ghost Lead."

"Roger that. Delta's-2, 3, and 6 and we made our way down to the doors entrance."

Eve, Chung, Ember, and I pulled on our harnesses and repealed down the side of the large structure so we were just above the windows to see our targets inside. Three men lay squatted in a line bounded with armed guards surrounding them and the leader lecturing them.

"Mark your targets Delta Squad." Imaginary lines coming from the others in the squad started to appear as they locked their own target and I locked my own.

"This is Delta-2 door charge is set and waiting for command to blow."

I look down into the area to see that the commander had stopped and was walking behind them with a pistol.

"Shit, there about to execute the rebellion commanders!" I hissed into the mic. "We should make a move or they all will die."

"Roger that. All right Delta Squad, engage them." I gripped my rifle with my one hand while also grabbing onto my rope as I looked over at Eve. She nodded and readied her SMG before we kicked off swinging into the window and shooting it to break it. We synchronized our attacks having both windows smash in as the door was blasted open and I took my first shot at my target driving a bullet through his head and the enemy soldiers inside were panicking. Chung unloaded a long burst into a group of enemy targets diverting their attention to us as Eve, Raven, and Rena rushed in grabbing the three commanders and hauling them out of the line of fire. Eve, Chung, Ember, and I had repealed farther down reaching the ground and unhooked as we fanned out to take out the enemy. I was hugging a wall and came around the corner when an enemy kicked my rifle out of my hands and came around with a knife in hand swinging at my chest. I stepped to the left and swung my hand to the side deflecting the swing before ramming my fist into his shoulder. He swung back around with the knife and I blocked it again knocking it out of his hand and drew my own knife. I stabbed at him and we locked hands having a battle between strength. Before long, I slowly advanced driving the tip of the knife slowly into his neck before he went limp and pulled it out whipping the blood off as I re-sheathed it and picked up my rifle to join back into the battle.

Before long, the gun fire stopped and all the targets were dead on the ground. We started to exit the building checking our six as we made it out to find the three commanders a little bruised but otherwise unharmed with Rena treating their wounds when one of them stood up.

"Who ever you soldiers are, I thank you for your assistance."

"Anytime Penensio. Now you three should get back to the resistance HQ, everyone there must be worried sick to your presence. There's a truck in that back that you can use."

"Thank you, all of you. But before we go, what are your names?"

"We're Ghosts, we don't have names."

"Ha, well until next time, 'Ghosts'." He turned around to leave with the others when he turned around again.

"Say, how are you going to get back?" Ember then perked up as she listened in before nodding.

"We've got that covered." An Osprey flew over our heads and circled around as a spot light lit up aimed at us. "Speaking of which, there it is."

"This is Charlie-11, I've got eyes on you Delta Squad and am coming in for a landing." I looked back down to see the armored truck, that the three rebels took, speed away and our own ride touched down with its rear hatch opened. We all entered and strapped in when the copilot popped his head out.

"How did the mission go?"

"It was a complete success though I thought Delta-7, Ara, was going to be picking us up."

"She must have ate something earlier that didn't sit well with her since we got a call to pick you guys up. Now plotting a course back to Fort Sapphire. Let's get you guys home." The V-TAL took off and before long we were on our way leaving enemy territory. I tossed my head back with a sigh and a yawned and shut my eyes for the flight. About five minutes into it, I reopened them and looked around to see that everyone had the same idea as me to get some shut eye but something didn't sit well with me.

"Hey, copilot."

"The names Eden."

"Right, Eden, since we're over enemy territory, wouldn't we have to worry about enemy AA fire?"

"You don't need to worry about that sir, we've plot a course through an AA gun free zone so there's nothing to worry abo-" He was cut off when a red light started to blink with a beep and both the pilot and copilot were chatting back and forth frantically. "No, this isn't right, there isn't supposed to be any AA guns stationed here." Everyone was woken by the beeping when the red light turned a solid color and a constant tone was drawn out.

"We've been painted! Radar's tracking us. This isn't right there shouldn't be anything here!" The constant tone of the first beep was then accompanied with a rapid been of another one and I knew that couldn't be good. "Shit, missile lock! Taking evasive action! Everyone hold on tight for this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

My stomach lurched as we rolled over into a small dive and rolled back over. "Launching flares!" He pulled a lever and a small popping sound came and the rapid beeping stopped but left the solid tone.

"Missile evaded but we're still locked. Where is it coming fro- AGH!" the thunk of bullets hitting metal rung through the cabin and the plane rolled off to the side before recovering and screams of pain came from the cockpit. "I'm hit and the pilots dead!" The copilot yelled and all of us went wide eyed. I looked over at Rena and Eve and they both nodded and unbuckled out harnesses. We ran into the cockpit and the pilot laid slumped over to the side lifeless with a large hole in his chest and blood splattered the windshield. The copilot was holding the stick with one hand with the other clutching a bullet wound in his leg. We unbuckled both of them and Rena helped out the copilot out of his seat and strapped him down in one of our seats and clamped down her harness to the V-TAL's floor and went in to treat his wound. I sat down and buckled into the copilots seat whipping away the blood away from my monitor and then the windscreen as Eve did the same.

"You remember what I told you earlier today?" I nodded and she clutched the the stick and looked ahead. "Good because you'll be helping me pilot this bird home." She pulled on the earphones that were taken off of the pilots and placed it on her head and I did the same.

"This is Delta-4 to command, command do you read?"

"This is Mic-1 Juliet to Delta-4, I read you loud and clear. What's the situation?" A feminine voice came over the radio and we both looked at each other as the V-TAL shook form an explosion.

"The pilot has been KIA'd and the copilot is in critical condition. We're under enemy AA fire and I'm the only experienced flier in the group with a squad mate in the copilots seat. I would like to request some escorts to help lead us back over to friendly lines over."

"Roger that, we are aware of your situation and am sending a new flight course for you to take and friendly F-35's are taking off to assist."

"Roger that, Delta-4 out. Blaze, switch over to the gunner mode and change over to inferred. Take out any target you see." I punched the switch and the gun cam came online and I flipped over to the inferred mode and the targets lit up like it was day time. I rotated the stick around as we banked following the new flight path and a AA tank fell into the targeting screen. I pulled the trigger and the roar of the M134 minigun erupted underneath and I could see the bullets hit the target destroying it. I looked around further when I saw a SAM sight getting read to launch and I light that target up causing an explosion destroying the installation when I saw a large heat signature take off from the ground and started to fly towards us.

"What the heck is that!?"

"Shit! It's an enemy helicopter!" She pulled up to get some altitude on him and I placed my sights on him. "Light him up Blaze!" I pulled the trigger and the V-TAL shook and I watch as the bullet impacted the ship but it kept on climbing up to meet us when the missile warning light stared to blink.

"They're trying to lock us." She pulled the plane into a hard left and the other helicopter followed before the light was a solid red and a solid tone sounded. "We've been painted! Blaze, keep on firing!"

I yanked the stick turning the gun around and pulled the trigger to get a click in return. I puled it again to have another click.

"Fuck, it's jammed!" There was a beeping and Eve pulled up hard before pulling a lever.

"Deploying flairs!" Behind us a small explosion sounded as the missile struck the flairs but we still were locked.

"Damn it, we can't shoot back and we're out of flairs. Where are those escort fighters!?"

A missile then flashed by as and the helicopter behind us went down in a ball of flames when a flight of F-35's flew over us.

"This is Yellow Jacket to Delta-4, we've got a visual on you and no other air threats are detected. Let's bring you guys home." I slumped back in my seat with a sigh and looked over at Eve to see she was smiling at me.

"You weren't half bad out there you know."

"Thanks, but I'd rather stick to being the passenger if you don't mind."

"I'd want you to fly as my copilot if I could. You did well Blaze, you got us through that mess and you kept a cool head through it all even with all of that pressure."

"Anything to get our squad back alive." The rest of the ride back home was a quite one and I left the landing procedure to her and we hauled off both of the casualties off the Osprey and the rest of us got off as it was hauled into the hanger for repairs. We went into the hanger to drop off all of our gear when Ember and I saw a familiar person standing there waiting.

"Staff Sergeant Stella? What are you doing here?" Everyone saluted her and Elsword looked at the two of us a bit confused.

"Staff Sergeant? Blaze, she's a Colonel in Ghost command." Both Embers and my own jaw went slack on that as we looked at her and she grinned slightly.

"I'm one of the few officers for the Ghosts that go out into the other units of the military to scout out potential candidates to join the Ghosts. The are stationed all around from the Marines, to the Seal's, Army, and others units."

"Though why are you here?" Aisha asked.

"Because I'm giving your squad a mission that will help win this war. You know about the resistance that fights for their freedom from the invaders right?"

"Right." We all said in unison."

"Well, I'm sending the eight of you to assist the resistance. You'll be disguised as the rebels. With the training you have, you will be a deadly asset to have behind enemy lines. Don't worry, most of your equipment will be shipped out underground to the rebel command post and you'll be inserted a few miles away from their command post and from there, you'll be escorted by truck to their base. You'll be wearing civilian clothing but you can keep the body armor underneath it all along with your sidearms as long as it's concealed." We all nodded and we turned around to see a table set up with multiple weapon cases opened up. "Keep your Cross-com's hidden until you're on a mission with them, accomplish all of your mission, and please don't die, make your country proud." She saluted us and we saluted back when she left.

"So, lets get packing." With a simple statement from Raven, we went in placing our weapons into the black cases, securing them before hitting the showers and falling asleep. The next day, Ara wished us luck as we loaded into the Blackhawk with in our civilian clothing and took off. I pulled out my pistol making sure that the silencer was screwed on tight before concealing it again underneath my clothes. We were dropped off at the LZ and just like Stella had said, the truck was there waiting for us. We all piled in and off we went into the run down town that housed their command center deep in enemy territory.

* * *

**Anon: And scene.**

**Ara: YAY I'M IN THE STORY!**

**Anon: Though sorry for such a long time of non-uploading =w= writers block, I hate it =m=**

**And if some things are a bit confusing, here are the character info:**

**Elsword: Call sign "Ghost Lead", is Delta-1, the Leader of Delta Squad with an M468 Assault Rifle**

**Aisha: Second in command as Delta-2 and is the Door Breacher of the group armed with a KSG Shotgun**

**Rena: The medic of the squad as Delta-3 and is armed with a MP7 Sub Machine Gun.**

**Eve: The main pilot for Delta Squad as Delta-4 but might not do so much flying during the story armed with a P90 Sub Machine Gun and is also the robotics expert in the group.**

**Chung: Known as Delta-5 and is the support/gunner of Delta squad armed with a M249 Squad Automatic Weapon or SAW for short.**

**Raven: Known as Delta-6 and the explosives expert of Delta Squad and is armed with a reload able FGM-172 Rocket Launcher and a M468 Assault Rifle.**

**Ara: Delta-7 of Delta Squad and is the copilot with Eve but she is the one that is going to be seen flying around in the planes more than Eve.**

**Blaze: The new recruit for Delta Squad as Delta-8 and is the sniper expert of the group with the help of his sister, Ember, as his spotter and sniper. He has a choice between the M-RAD and the M38 Enhanced Marksman Rifle or EMR for short.**

**Ember: Also a new recruit for Delta Squad, is the older sister of Blaze, and is known as Delta-9. She is the communication expert of the group along with a secondary sniper and spotter for Blaze. She is armed with a choice of either a M110 Semiautomatic Sniper Rifle or an M39EMR.**

**Everyone in Delta Squad has a Kimber ICQB 1911 pistol as a side-arm and it can have a suppressor attached to it.**

**Raven: So, what now?**

**Anon: You'll see.**

**Raven: Meh... *goes to read a magazine***

**Anon: How many times have you read through that?**

**Raven: *Shrugs***

**Eve: I know what's coming up, and I get a new toy :3 a cool little new toy~ THANK YOU ANON! *Hugs him***

**Proto: *Death glare***

**Anon: Hehe... well until next time!**

***Connection Lost***


	4. Chapter 4 Ignis and Leviathan

_**Ignis and Leviathan**_

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

The drive was short but the sights we saw, the run down buildings, children walking around with their mothers, and people that look like that there will be no end to this hell. The trucks we were ridding in soon stopped and we all dismounted and the drivers hid their trucks away before motioning for us to follow. We went between a few buildings and into another house to a door that must have lead to the basement.

"Through this door is the main head quarter so don't stir up any trouble." The drivers left us and we all looked at each other before Elsword reached for the door nob and opened the door. Opening it revealed a stare case going into a dirt cavern. Elsword entered followed up with Aisha right behind him with myself after her, and the others behind me. At the bottom of the stairs, the dirt cavern widened out to a room with five guards in total, two behind us and three in front of us guarding a steel door. When about half of us made it down the steps, the lead person that was guarding stepped forward with his hand upwards.

"You're not allowed in here."

"We are being expected to arrive so let us through."

"I never got any orders to expect anyone so you're not getting through." Elsword was getting slightly annoyed and a certain tension was building up in this room and he took a step forward.

"Look man, we were requested by you-"

"And I say you are not getting through!" The guard pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Elsword while Aisha drew her own aiming at him. The two guards behind us started to rise their weapons when Rena and Raven turned around drawing their pistols in a heart beat. Chung and Ember aimed at the guard to the right of Elsword and Eve and myself to the on the left.

"I give you the count to ten for you and your men to lower their weapons." The guard said.

"I give your men five." The tension was at its climax and there was an eerie silence in the whole room when the squeak of the doors rusted hinges cut through the silence.

"Lento, what's with all the noise out here!?" A feminine sounded and Lento kept his gun trained on Elsword as he talked.

"Were you expecting seven pe-"

"Lento, tell your men to stand down."

"But-"

"Tell them to stand down!" He paused for a second before he lowered his pistol and holster it.

"You heard her, stand down men." Lento grumbled and we all holstered our weapons as well.

"Now that's settled, Penensio and Ariel are waiting for you seven. It's nice to be working with you again on more...Civilized terms. The name's Vanessa by the way." We all walked through and some of the guards started to murmur amongst them selves.

"It's them, those are the ones who rescued the three." I took a slight glance backwards to see Lento glaring at us and I chuckled lightly. Maps covered the inside of the room with a worn wooden table in the center with light bulb above it and behind the table stood what must be Ariel and Penensio. Ariel had her orange blond hair up in a ponytail and had on a tan shirt with its sleeves rolled up and some brown cargo shorts. Penensio was a good heads taller than Ariel and he had short brown hair with some camo pants, a tight fitting brown shirt, and his combat vest loosely hanging on his shoulders and unzipped.

"Penensio, the reinforcements have arrived."

"Good. I'm sorry if Lento gave you some trouble. He's the type of person that doesn't like to get along with new people, especially strangers. I'm Penensio and this is Ariel." He pointed to himself and then Ariel and we all shook hands before we continued. "Ariel is our strategist and coordinates our attacks and raids. What she lacks in combat strengths, she makes up in brain power. I lead the strikes against the enemies with Vanessa and not only does she work in the front lines, she also helps out with our intelligence."

"Anything you need us to do right now sir?" Elsword asked.

"Please, don't call me sir. Even so, I still think that you would outrank me." We all shared a small chuckle when a radio operator called for for Penensio.

"Penensio, this is urgent!" He rushed right over and picked up the mic.

"This is Penensio speaking."

"This is outpost 17, we are under fierce enemy assault! Need backup pronto!" Gun fire could be heard in the back ground and a grim look came over his face.

"Outpost 17, reinforcements are on their way." He hung up and turned to us. "I know you got here but we desperately need your help now."

Behind us Ariel was mumbling to herself with a scowl on her face. "Outpost 17? That's where are housing our combat drones. If we lose those, then there's little chance of victory."

"That's what we are here for. Where are our weapons?" Aisha asked.

"There still being smuggled over in small shipments but we have a few of them now. There in the armory but the rest of you will have to use the weaponry that we have here." She waved her hand and we all hustled to through yet another door to see some dirty boxes set off to the side and we opened them to find some of our equipment perfectly clean. All of our Cross-Coms were inside and in the next few cases held Chung's M249 and Eve's robotics kit. We all pulled on some combat vests which were loaded up with ammunition and both Ember and I picked up some bolt action hunting rifles while the others took some military grade M4 assault rifles. We all went upstairs to find Penensio loaded up and armed waiting for us and we all rushed upstairs and outside to get into some trucks that were waiting for us. Once in, they sped off towards the outpost and after a few minutes, gun fire was audible. We loaded all of our weapons doing a final check and we activated our Cross-Coms.

"We will be entering in the back of the compound but be prepared to enter under fire!" Penensio yelled over to us and the trucks skidded to a halt as we reached our destination. We all dismounted quickly and the trucks were shut off and the drivers hide in some cover when a person with glasses came running towards us.

"Good, you came." He braced himself on his knees as he gained his breath.

"What's the situation like Allegro?"

"Enemy forces are moving in hard but the two drones are still inside! We can't move them without a system to control them and we haven't finished that!" He started to panic a little when Eve stepped forward placing her hand on his shoulder with a confident smile.

"I think I can help you with this."

"Y-you can?"

"I know my way around robotic issues."

"Great! Follow me!" She took her hand and I couldn't help but make a soft grunting noise before my sister elbowed me and looked at me playfully and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Everyone, get into positions to provide Eve with all the time that she needs. Blaze, Ember, get up to that tower and provide precision fire on the enemy." I looked at the tower and scowled slightly.

"If we go up there now, we will be cut to shreds making our way up. Plus, if they get to far in, I don't think these bolt actions will cover well in a close range engagement."

"I got that covered for you. We will provide suppressing fire and I'll assign one of my men with you. Edan, you're with these two."

"Yes sir." Penensio then pulled up one of his radios pressing the button on the side as the rest went up the main battle front.

"This is Penensio, all forces, we have two friendly units moving up into the watch tower, provide suppressing fire until they make it up to the top. You three ready?"

"Ready as we will ever be." We made out way quickly over to the base of the tower and machine gun fire rattled the air with bullets ricocheting and whizzing past or thudding against a hard surface when Chung came online.

"This is Chung, we are in position and are waiting for the signal!" An image of Chung popped up into the corner of my HUD and I pressed the button activating my radio.

"I read you Chung. We are at the base of the tower, light them up!"

"Got it! Everyone, suppressing!" Guns on our side light up and Ember, Edan, and I made our way up the stairs as quickly as possible. Bullets bounced as they made contact with the metal supports and a few of them whizzed past my head but we made it up to the top.

"We made it to the top."

"Great, now start shooting!" We rested the barrels of our rifles on the edge of the towers walls and not before long we were sending round after round down range into the approaching enemy and they started to dive for cover.

"Machine gunner setting up on the right." Ember calmly said as we both shifted taking out the gun and gunner. "Trucks coming up the middle. Mark three of them."

I racked the bolt lining the shot up on the driver with my sister and she muttered out, "Send it," and we both shot at the same time. Both bullets found their mark into the drivers cranium and the windowed cracked and was pasted in a dark red before the truck floored it and turned to the left and ramped on a car on one side flipping it over while the others stopped and dismounted their troops. I ducked down as bullet riddled the roof of the watch tower and popped up to returned fire before squatting down to slap in my fifth mag. and radioed Eve.

"How much longer is it going to be Eve!?"

"Give me one more minute! One of the drones won't except the code!"

"We will buy you as much time as you ne-" A burning sensation emitted from my left shoulder as a splintering crack of a bullet tearing through the thick but bullet ridden wood and I grunted in pain.

"Blaze! Are you all right?"

"Talk to me Blaze, do we need to send Rena up?" Elsword came into the chat and I examined the wound to find its a grazing shot and I wrapped it around with some of my shirts cloth.

"It's only a grazing shot so no need for Rena up here. Keep her down there to help with the wounded."

"Shit, covers getting ropey Blaze!" Ember yelled over to me through the sound of gunfire and most of the enemy troops had directed their fire up at us. I popped up firing of two more shots when a figure popped out of the corner and I aimed my crosshairs on him and I felt like my heart stopped.

"RPG! INCOMING!" I took the shot hitting him right in the chest deflecting his aim from up at us, but the RPG still fired hitting the base of the tower with a screech of metal bending and deforming. It swayed one way and I braced and steadied myself on the edge of the tower and it swayed the other way with the metal supports groaning and some popping noise before we started to tip over across out own defense line.

"Look out!" Screams of terror arose from the friendly trooper bellow us as they fled and I could see the other pull out when the tower connected to the ground and I blacked out. I came too shortly after to find ourselves surrounded by this massive dust cloud created from the crash and everything was blurred but and some of my peripherals were blacked out but I could see Edan sprawled outside of the crushed and deformed tower with one of his arms twisted in an unnatural way screaming in pain. I tried to move but my body didn't respond and he propped himself on one of his arms to look at us when another figure came form behind him raising a pistol to his head and with a popping sound, Edan jolted slightly before falling down lifelessly.

"Is...Is everyone all right?"

"I'm up." Raven and Rena said.

"Still here." Aisha said with a cough.

"I'm fucked up but up." Chung said.

"Blaze, Ember, you all right?" My vision was fading in and out and I moved my mouth but no words came out. "Rena, what are their life signs!?"

"They're alive but...Enemy forces are moving on their position."

"Eve, how much longer do you need to get those drones ready?" Silence filled the radio as I watched the enemy soldier that excited Edan come towards our position with three others behind him. He squatted and looked at the two of us with a grin but the two soldiers behind him started to get nervous for some reason and the one looking at us got up quickly looking to the side as an explosion rippled through the air and pained screams where sounded as this heavy object crashed into them with what sounded like a .50 cal chattering. I grinned ever so slightly as I knew who these were from.

'_Thank you Eve...'_ Something turned me over onto my back and I was looking up at Rena's spring green eyes and her head was surrounded with light.

"Come on Blaze, stay with me! Chung, Raven, I need some help here!" I was dragged out from the wreckage as Chung went under to pick up Ember and I saw these two drones, one red and the other blue, fighting off the enemy attackers before I blacked out.

* * *

_**Eve's POV:**_

_**-A few minutes before the RPG strike-**_

'_Why won't you except the code!?'_ I've all ready stripped the original coding from the system and I've got the first drone activated and programed, but the second one won't take the code. From what I could hear outside, the fighting seemed to intensify pushing my to get my work done faster when Blaze's voice came over my radio.

"How much longer is it going to be Eve!?"

"Give me one more minute! One of the drones won't except the code!"

"We will buy you as much time as you ne-" A crack of wood splintering sounded over the radio accompanied by a grunt of pain and I feared the worse.

"Blaze! Are you all right?" Worry was completely present in my voice as I waited for a reply.

"Talk to me Blaze, do we need to send Rena up?"

"It's only a grazing shot so no need for Rena up here. Keep her down there to help with the wounded." Relief filled my mind as I went back to my work and I got one of my last tricks that I have up my sleeve to try and get this code uploaded when a whizzing of an RPG shot cut through the sound of gun fire causing a a thudding explosion shaking the building. I looked up from my work and around the building thinking that we were struck with an RPG when the screech of metal bending filled the battleground and the terrored screams of people followed with a thud that shook the ground, shaking loose one of the lights from the ceiling. Elsword and Aisha then stumbled through the door with a dust cloud close on their tales and the two stumbled through and Aisha fell on top of him before rolling off.

"Is...Is everyone all right?"

"I'm up." Raven and Rena said.

"Still here." Aisha said with a cough.

"I'm fucked up but up." Chung said. Everyone had signed in but there was one voice missing from the call in and as my mind connected the sound of a metal structure and who didn't sign in had filled me with dread.

"Blaze, Ember, you all right?" Silence filled the radio and I could only fear the worst. "Rena, what are their life signs!?"

"They're alive but...Enemy forces are moving on their position." That last statement had fear creep into my mind but I put on a poker face and was determined to get this done. I turned back to my keyboard as Penensio came into the building breathing hard as he rested his back against the wall.

"Shit. When that watchtower collapsed it scattered our troops breaking our line!"

"Eve, how much longer do you need to get those drones ready?" Chung called in but I didn't bother to answer as I put on my poker face and typed the last line of coding in and hit enter. The percentage bar was filling up but paused at 90% before hitting 100 completing the installation and the second of the two drones powered up and the turret moved up and swiveled around as the missile tubes were loaded up.

"You did it! You got them to work!" Allegro shook his fist with excitement.

"I got all the systems up so it will maneuver on its own and will fire at will against the enemy with an automated targeting system but I didn't have the time to get the missiles to shoot automatically so we will have to designate the target."

"Please take care of them. Before you go with them, the red one's name is Leviathan, and the blue one name is Ignis."

"We will take care of them. Thank you Allegro." I gunned the the engines on the two drones and they barreled forward through the reinforced metal door and launched a salvo of missiles into it blowing it out and flew through the opening crushing these enemy soldiers that were in front of the fallen tower and two red diamonds where under the deformed structure that must be both Blaze and Ember. Rena rushed over to them checking on both Blaze and Ember before motioning both Chung and Raven to help her with the two and they carried the two inside the building. Both Ignis and Leviathan were moving fluently with each other strafing the enemy lines with heavy machine gun fire and I gave them a building that housed some of the enemy forces and they let rip eight missiles into the building, demolishing it and killed the enemy within. The tubes went back down into the armored haul of them before popping back up rearmed and I grinned to myself as I watched my work tear apart the advancing enemy. Bullets sparked off the thick armor of the drones and the enemy started to panic with this seemingly indestructible machine that were tearing through their ranks and they started to withdraw slowly when Elsword came to my side.

"Penensio's men have scuttled this area dry of any valuable information and we are now pulling out with the wounded. Trucks are waiting at the back so call the drones back!" He left for the trucks and I took one last look at this place before following him and jumped into the back of the truck that Blaze and Ember were loaded into.

"Will he be all right?"

"I've stabilized them both and cleaned their wounds. They're really lucky that they didn't break any bones from that fall and the worst they can have right now is a minor concussion." I let out a sigh of relief and brought my arm up, tapping the screen to follow me and break their engagement from the enemy as the trucks sped off. We rounded one corner into a wide boulevard and behind us Ignis came crashing through with his brother Leviathan close behind and they turned around to trail my truck. I smiled at the two drones knowing that they were going to be a massive help when a question came across my mind for Penensio when we get back. We reached one of the concealed entrances to the resistance's HQ and I programmed Ignis and Leviathan to follow the trucks into on underground garage and to park in an area before powering down their systems and I rushed over to Penensio as he went down the stairs.

"Hey, Penensio, how did you get those drones? Those aren't your everyday build your own robot at home sets."

"From what Allegro told me, these are one of the latest versions of combat drones that the Koreans brought over. From information that Vanessa gathered, there were only about five of them that were shipped over and two of them were destroyed in the few months after the occupation. They were both extremely luck as you saw how much of a beating they can take with one of them had a manufacturing error in the armor and one lucky ass rocket shot killed that one and the other one was blown up in a trap that some others set up with enough explosives to level a six story home. After the explosives were detonated, the enemy patrol that accompanied the 'Goliath's', as we like to call them, was completely missing and the shattered and maimed haul was left in the center of this giant crater. How we got ours was when we got a tip on this high valued supply line and inside these two cargo containers were both Ignis and Leviathan. We stripped the main system for our very own but we could never get it to work until you came along." That peaked my interest in this resistance force in that they could take out and commandeer a high valued escort party and then kept their invaluable equipment hidden from them. Thanking him, I walked down depositing my gear into the armory and I saw that some resistance members were bringing in some more of our gear, depositing them in a pile in the corner. I then made my way through the under ground base to the medical ward to check on Blaze when I ran into Chung who was just leaving. We both stopped and looked at each other and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What were you doing in there?"

"I-I-I I was, eerrr.. I was just aaahh... Finishing up on bringing Ember and Blaze to the medical ward YEAH! That! Hahaha..." I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Funny 'cause weren't you with the other soldiers unloading the rest of our gear?" His face started to turn a light shade of pink and I pressed on. "So if you weren't here to see Blaze, were you here to see Ember?"

His cheeks turned a darker shade of red now and he looked away nervously when he looked back at me with a sly smile. "Are you here to see Blaze?" That sent my own cheeks into a light shade of red and I tried to think up an excuse.

"I-I-I was just err... Concerned with Blaze because of that fall he had."

"Come on Eve, we've been together with the others ever since our team was formed. Anyways, do you know where I could find the others?"

"Well, if you know us so well, then you should know where the others are. Rena and Raven should be together some where and I think Aisha will be with Elsword in the control room."

"Err, thanks I guess." He left in a hurry and my cheeks still felt a little hot when a certain voice called through the door.

"What was that about seeing me?" My blush deepened as Blaze must have had heard the interaction between Chung and I and I took a breath trying to settle my blush and stepped in with a small smile.

"Ah, you're awake I see. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I just fell form a two story tall tower. Other than that, I feel fine. How are the others? Where's-"

"Ember? Right over here little brother." We both turned our heads to see the redheaded sibling standing at the edge of the bed with a bandage wrapped around her arm and a patch on her cheek looking at the two of us. "You know what, the two of you look sort of cute together."

The blush that I thought I got rid of soon returned and Blaze's jaw dropped as he stared at his sister.

"S-s-sister!" Ember laughed slightly and I giggled slightly at Blaze's reaction.

'_He's kind of cute when he acts like that.'_

"Now tell me this Ember," she looked at him questionably, "how was your time with Chung?" He smiled slyly at her as she just glared back. "What? You didn't think I heard and saw Chung come in and out of here right?"

"Oh you little..." She left us and I couldn't help but let out a little giggle and Blaze settled back down before putting on a more serious face.

"Did everyone get out?"

"Both Ignis and Leviathan, the two drones we were protecting, are back in our hands and are programed with our Cross-Coms and minus a few casualties, everyone made it out." I then leaned for ward with my poker face on and looked at him. "Just don't do any more shenanigans like that again." I ruffled his hair playfully before getting up to leave to take a shower and to then retire to the bedroom that was given to me.

* * *

**Anon: I'm sorry for the long update DX. Finals are going to be next week and thing are getting a bit stressful in studying.**

**Edan: I DIED!? Do you want your shade of blood to be added to my jacket?**

**Anon: Eep.**

**Gorundhog: *Drops down on Edan injecting a sleeping agent* Target down.**

**Anon: Now to go update Velder High...**


End file.
